


Battle's Aftermath

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Takes place after the Techno vs Dream fight, with a few slight changes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 385





	Battle's Aftermath

"No wonder I couldn't beat you, Technoblade." Dream laughed, letting the axe clatter against the sandstone ground.

"Is it that obvious?" Techno smirks, dropping his shield.

"So this is what you've been doing since the decline of your empire?"

"I also beat the god of harvest in a potato farming competition but pretty much just this." He admitted. "Kinda ironic that in your attempt to please the god of combat you ended up actually fighting him."

"I guess when they say that Technoblade never dies they weren't lying, huh?"

Techno laughed, picking up Dream's axe and handing it to him. "Not even close, but since I had an unfair advantage, I suppose you are good at combat."

"Unfair advantage? You're literally a god!" Dream wheezed, clutching his sides.

"And you didn't die immediately, the only one who made this far, y'know."

Techno turned around and stared at the horizon. The sun was rising, light peeking around the tall pillars.

"So what now?" The masked teen stood beside him, smoothly strapping his axe behind his back.

"You want a reward for losing!?" Techno accused lightheartedly, before shrugging with a smile. "There are a few gods that owe me, fortune and love being the ones that are more appealing. But fortune and love aren't what you did this for, right?"

The god turned to Dream, holding out his hand with a grin. "If you can defeat 25 gods other than me in battle, I'll turn you into a demi-god. That a good deal for you?"

"I was hoping to become a god but that works." The blond laughed, accepting Techno's hand and shaking it.

"I'm sure you know why I can't do that."

"Ok Techno."

The masked teen left the arena confidently, his dirty blonde hair waving as the wind picked up.

The god watched him leave with a knowing stare.


End file.
